


NAVIRES

by Imorz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Kita diawali dengan luka, semoga tidak diakhiri dengan luka jua.#GuessMonsterDay





	NAVIRES

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil dalam bentuk apapun selain senyum pembaca.

Karena sesungguhnya, kelompok ini memiliki nama yang sudah tak asing di setiap telinga mereka yang berpijak pada bumi. Shiratorizawa. Pernah bersua dengan anggunnya tujuh samudera dan merampok kapal-kapal dagang kolonial berbagai negara. Kebengisan mereka bukan lagi kata tanya, melainkan teror yang tak berhujung.

Ada yang mengatakan Shiratorizawa hanyalah sebuah omong kosong para orang sakit jiwa. Ada pula yang menganggap mereka sebuah cerita fiktif yang hiperbola. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka yang tidak percaya adalah mereka yang belum pernah bersitatap dengan kelompok ini, karena besar kemungkinan mereka yang pernah bertemu dengan kelompok ini sudah tinggal nama.

Kenyataannya, kebrutalan mereka berada di urutan teratas pada daftar hal-hal yang ditakuti setiap pemimpin dunia. Efek samping dari melawan adalah mati. Sesederhana itu. Mati. Ya, mati. Mereka ditakuti sekaligus dihormati. Karena dibalik para penakut ada para pengagum.

Generasi kelimanya diketuai oleh Tendou Satori.

Heh. Mendengar namanya saja orang-orang akan merinding. Bulu kuduk bersedia menari berdiri sekitaran tengkuk dan lengan. Beberapa ada yang merebaskan peluh dingin pada pelipis. Sembilan puluh persen memilih mengalihkan topik jika pembicaraan mulai mengenai sang ketua Shiratorizawa.

Tendou Satori pernah diminta menjadi seorang _Privateers_. Yang tentu saja ia menolaknya. Ia mencintai kebebasan. Independen. Ia ingin Shiratorizawa bergerak atas nama dirinya, untuk seluruh krunya. Ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba dikirimi surat tugas oleh suatu negara untuk menyerang kapal asing. Menurutnya, hal itu sama saja dengan burung dalam sangkar. Apa nikmatnya bergerak bukan oleh kemauan sang kapten sendiri melainkan campur tangan orang-orang pemerintah? Bahkan para kru pun mengangkat tangan mereka berseru senang atas penolakan sang kapten.

Perawakannya adalah yang paling menonjol. Dengan rambut merah menyala, mata bernada rubi, bentuk bibir yang sangat khas, orang-orang akan mudah mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat (dengan kondisi masih hidup setelah bertemu dengannya). Pinggangnya tergantung dua pedang, tiga buah belati, dan dua pistol dengan amunisi terisi penuh. Terkadang ia memakai topi segitiga atau ushanka, terkadang juga tidak memakai apa-apa dan membiarkan surai merahnya tersapu angin laut.

Ia suka berdiri dekat _bowsprit_. Menelaah keadaan depan dengan bola matanya sendiri. Bersama dengan Guess Monster, si kapal tercinta.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kita diawali dengan luka, semoga tidak diakhiri dengan luka jua._

 

* * *

 

 

"Namaku Semi Eita."

Begitulah namanya. Melupakan ketakutan dari bisik masyarakat, menaruh bibit-bibit keberanian dalam dada dan naik ke atas geladak kapal yang luas. Semi mulai berimajinasi sebuah pertarungan penuh percik darah di atas sini. Senandung pedang yang saling bergesek, auman meriam, para kru yang berlarian menyiapkan mesiu dan kanon, juga teriak sang kapten mengintimidasi musuh.

Awalnya hanya berupa rumor yang kemudian hinggap dalam ruang dengarnya. Motel bobrok peninggalan bangsawan Perancis berubah fungsi menjadi bar terselubung di mana Semi bekerja mencari koin-koin penukar barang. Para pengarung samudera dan penikmat aroma lautan sering kali menaruh bokongnya di sana. Bercengkerama, mabuk, atau menari dan menyanyi mirip orang gila, mabuk. Hal tersebut menjadi konsumsi Semi setiap hari ketika ia hanya harus mengelap meja para pemabuk tadi.

Ketika suatu hari, salah seorang penggosip berkata: "Shiratorizawa sedang mencari kru." Dengan alih-alih kurangnya pemasukan finansial, Semi Eita bersedia keluar dari bar tempat ia bekerja selama tiga tahun dan memupuk keberanian menjadi anak buah kapal sang kelompok bajak laut ternama.

Dan di sinilah Semi Eita. Berdiri dengan tas selempang bernada hijau lumut mengalung dari pundak hingga pinggangnya, juga topi _newsboy_ menutupi surai keabuan; ia menghadap seorang awak kapal kekurangan mimik, kalau tidak salah ketika ia memperkenalkan diri namanya Kawanishi Taichi. Mengacak pinggangnya dengan ego ditaruh di dagu yang terangkat sombong. Bandana hitam diikat di kepala dan rompi coklat tua tak dikancing itu begitu memperlihatkan otot dada dan bisep yang rupawan. Pinggangnya berhias sabuk hitam dan pedang yang mengkilap.

"Apa yang kau punya hingga ingin menjadi salah satu dari kami?" tanyanya mendadak dengan intonasi bariton. Tak ayal membuat Semi mencekat napas.

"A-aku ...," kepalanya mencari alasan, "Aku cukup piawai dalam medis dan navigasi."

Semi mengerjap, menunggu si penanya yang masih bergumam. Ia menilik seorang pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat ambisius.

"Kalau kau, siapa namamu—"

"Goshiki Tsutomu! Aku pintar berkelahi!"

Giliran si perompak yang mengerjap. Kalau saja bukan dia yang bertugas menyeleksi calon-calon kru baru, kepala anak bernama Goshiki Tsutomu ini sudah pasti mengambang di lautan untuk penghargaan atas ketidak sopanannya. Mulutnya pantas untuk dipotong sebagai santapan hiu. Geraman mereka yang menyaksikan menjadi salah satu bukti.

"Baiklah. Err ... kami belum bisa menerima kalian, kapten masih ada pertemuan di darat, jadi kalian bisa pergi untuk sementara. Pukul empat sore silakan kembali."

Akhirnya Semi dapat menghirup napasnya dengan mudah. Aura para kru bajak laut Shiratorizawa begitu menekan paru-parunya. Goshiki menyalip, ia dan tungkainya menuruni papan penyambung bibir pantai dengan riang gembira. Tangan berayun kesenangan serta raut wajahnya tiada tampak keraguan. Kekuatan positif yang terpancar secara tak sengaja menginfeksi hal di sekitarnya.

"Semi Eita, semangat!" katanya untuk diri sendiri setelah terkena percikan anoda si bocah Goshiki Tsutomu.

Ia berbalik dan mendongak pada kru yang berjaga di atas geladak, pemuda Kawanishi Taichi tadi juga masih berada di sana.

Bendera bercorak ungu dengan lambang elang putih berkibar terikat pada tiang layar utama. Menonjolkan diri di antara dua tiang yang lain. Semi terpongah. Bendera itu seperti berkata kepada seluruh penjuru dunia bahwa inilah hal yang harus mereka takuti, inilah yang harus mereka hormati. Tiang-tiang itu begitu kokoh menopang bendera dan layar dengan strip hitam horisontal setiap sepuluh sentinya.

Inilah Guess Monster. Kapal kebanggaan Shiratorizawa. Warna lambungnya keabuan penuh bercak karang, menandakan betapa seniornya ia dalam menekuni cobaan terjangan maritim. Tiang yang menonjol horisontal ke depan seakan mengintimidasi siapapun yang ingin menyerang. Sekali lagi, Semi terpongah. Terkagum-kagum dengan kemegahannya. Guess Monster adalah sosok megah sebuah kapal yang sudah tak asing mengecap pahit asinnya samudera. Alegori permata hitam yang termakan usia namun masih gagah menyambangi ombak yang berdansa.

Ada sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Semi Eita karena telah berhasil membuat butnya mengecap geladak si kapal tampan ini. Kemudian kesadarannya kembali ketika salah seorang pejalan kaki tak sengaja menubruk pundaknya. Ia sempat meminta maaf dan berlalu menjauh menuju dermaga.

Hari ini hari senin dan dermaga tampak begitu meriah. Orang-orang lebih banyak berlari meraih waktu. Untuk yang di atas rata-rata, mereka memakai jas kerja dan topi fedora sementara koper hitam terus digenggam erat. Yang berpenghasilan tinggi, mereka membalut tubuh mereka dengan mantel tertutup dan topi kaku berbahan sutera dengan _crown_ tinggi dan bulat, sementara salah satu lengannya akan dirayu manis oleh wanita bertubuh ramping berpakaian rococo yang menonjolkan pesona erotisme dan feminisme. Wanita itu terkadang terkikik, terkadang memandang rendah pesuruh mereka, terkadang memperbaiki posisi topi borjuisnya dengan pinggiran yang amat lebar. Sedangkan Semi justu berjalan-jalan membuang waktu.

"Eita!"

Dari hiruk-pikuk gerombolan manusia, salah seorangnya berseru memanggil namanya.

"Koushi."

Itu adalah seorang pemuda rupawan dengan mimik gembira. Sosoknya sederhana, begitu berbanding terbalik dengan para bangsawan yang ia lewati. "Aku dengar kau berhenti dari Aldebaran. Kenapa?"

Kekehan mengucur pada bibir Semi. "Ya, itu benar. Aku berhenti dari bar dan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Kami punya lowongan untuk editor, Eita! Kau tahu, koran Karasuno sedang naik daun. Saat ini kami berada di puncak!"

"Selamat, terima kasih, dan Maafkan aku, Koushi. Tapi aku sudah mendaftarkan diri menjadi anak buah kapal Shiratorizawa."

Sang kawan terdiam. Mimiknya kaku sementara. Ujung bibirnya turun pelan-pelan. "Anak buah kapal... Shiratorizawa? Kru bajak laut?"

Dibalas Semi dengan anggukan ringan.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Bukankah katanya mereka sangat ganas? Kau mau bunuh diri?! Aku mengerti kau sudah lelah dengan kejamnya dunia ini, _aku sangat mengerti_ , tapi tidak seperti ini caranya kau mengakhiri hidupmu! Percayalah, dibuang ke laut dan menjadi santapan hiu itu tidak menyenangkan. Maksudku, menjadi pegawai kantor kami adalah salah satu cara menikmati hidup, Eita."

Ada alasan mengapa Semi memilih tidak terlalu mengakrabkan diri dengan Sugawara Koushi. Bibirnya selalu penuh celotehan panjang lebar, dan Semi kurang menyukai hal tersebut. Ia kurang menikmati ceramah yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Koushi. Sampai jumpa!"

Semi berlari menjauh, buru-buru, menulikan telinga dari teriakan kawannya yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia mencari-cari celah dari setiap bangunan. Sering kali harus menutur maaf karena menyandung pundak orang lain.

Ya, Semi tahu. Tahu sekali. Ia (pernah) bekerja di Aldebaran yang notabene adalah bar langganan para penggosip pengarung lautan lepas. Nama Shiratorizawa tidaklah asing bagi kupingnya. Ada yang mengagungkan namanya, ada pula yang menggerutu sinis. Intinya, Semi jauh lebih tahu siapa itu Shiratorizawa daripada insan lainnya, kalau boleh berbangga diri.

"Ah. Di mana ini?"

Naas kebodohannya muncul di saat yang kurang tepat.

Entah bagaimana Semi terjebak di antara jalan setapak yang diapit dua bangunan tinggi. Pun jauh di depan sana masih tiada jalan keluar. Aroma tidak sedap dari sarang tikus dan air comberan menguar di kiri dan kanan. Semi menepuk keningnya sendiri, mengaduhi dungunya ia hari ini. Isi kepala tak berkesinambungan dengan tungkai kakinya kali ini.

Selama dua menit ia mengitari celah-celah bangunan yang sempit. Sisi jalan dihiasi onggokan kardus dan tong sampah berbau. Kucing mengeong meminta belas kasihan. Botol-botol bekas minuman keras selengkrakkan di tepian. Sementara Semi masih celingukan mencari jalan keluar.

Yang kemudian tak sengaja dasar butnya menyipak likuid merah kental.

Ia terkesiap. Menjauh mundur buru-buru. Matanya mendelik lalu menyipit.

"Darah?" ucap Semi berbisik. Di bawanya mendekat menelisik lebih dalam. Benar, memang darah. Seperti jejak kaki penuh lumpur, cairan itu tergeletak satu per satu menuju belokkan ke arah kanan di sana.

Hatinya berteriak tidak, namun otaknya begitu semangat untuk mencari tahu. Semi mengiyakan permintaan si pusat pengendali. Ia mengikuti, perlahan. Matanya fokus mencermati. Pasalnya cipratan darah itu bukan main banyaknya.

Semi mengeratkan tasnya, meneguk ludahnya ragu-ragu. Ia mengerjap sebentar ketika ia sudah sampai pada belokkan yang dituju. Samar-samar tertangkap alunan erangan.

"Aku tahu kau sembunyi di sana. Jangan lari."

Lagi-lagi terkesiap. Semi membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam celah buntu.

"Aku terluka, bantulah aku."

Naluri Semi tergerak. Ia menghampiri buru-buru. Lututnya bersimpuh dengan raut khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terluka parah!"

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu." Pria itu tergeletak bersandar pada dinding beton yang dingin. Baju lengannya sobek, bersimbah darah, mengucur. Ia meringis sedikit, menggenggam lengan kanannya hati-hati.

Semi menatapnya khawatir. "Akan kucoba mengurangi pendarahannya."

Dengan sigap, Semi merogoh tasnya dan mengambil perban serta alkohol.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mengurangi pendarahannya."

Kepiawannya dalam hal medis bukan dusta. Semi Eita memang pernah belajar sedikit mengenainya saat masih belia, terutama ketika ayahnya mulai bekerja dan ia bersedia mengamati lekat-lekat. Tapi bukan berarti ia menggunakan bakatnya sebagai media mencari kerja, karena menurutnya ilmunya masih selemah gigi susu, lantas ia justru berakhir sebagai pelayan bar Aldebaran.

Balutan perbannya ia akhiri dengan simpul kuat. Semi mengelus sedikit hasil karyanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja lukamu!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Kau yang menolongku!"

"Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih sakit? Perih? Apa ikatanku terlalu kencang?"

Lawannya mengerutkan kening, " _Well_ , ya, ikatanmu lumayan kuat."

"A-aku akan—"

"Tidak usah," ia menahan tangan Semi. "Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak." Pria itu mencoba berdiri, Semi buru-buru bantu membopong.

—lalu mata itu bersitatap dengan jarak yang hanya dipisah oleh desir napas.

Rongga dadanya tercekat, diambil secara kejam oleh sesuatu yang indigo. Dihasut oleh rayunya permata rubi, meleleh begitu romantis dan tenggelam dalam khayalan fana. Detik meraih kesadaran Semi lebih dahulu. Ia mengerjap menghancurkan momen.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Pria rubi itu pun ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Ah, ya—tunggu, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tapi kau masih terluka!"

Ia menuli dan tetap melepas lengannya dari pundak Semi.

"Tunggu!" Semi berteriak.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

Bibir Semi pun berdecak, ikut kesal dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Ia menarik lengan kiri si pria asing, mengalungnya sekali lagi, dan berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau berjalan pincang itu artinya kau tidak baik-baik saja! Diam! Aku akan membantumu berjalan. Jangan buat aku menggendongmu!"

Pria rubi terdiam. Bentakannya bukan main membisukan bibirnya. Kemudian ia berdecih.

"Wow, sama-sama tuan," jawab Semi penuh sarkasme.

Yang dibopong lalu meliriknya, "Kau benar-benar galak. Andai aku membawa senjataku, kau pasti sudah kubiarkan mati di si—aw!" untuk pinggangnya yang dicubit.

Semi bahkan tak segan-segan menunjukkan mimik garangnya, bukan untuk menakuti, lebih kepada penegasan bahwa ia emang ingin menolong tanpa pamrih.

Pria itu lalu diam (sembari menggerutu). Sesekali Semi melirik.

Dan ikut diam.

"Boleh kupinjam topimu?" pintanya. Pun Semi segera melepas topi yang ia kenakan.

Merah itu lalu tersapu. Ada sedikit guncangan gaib menimpa Semi, entahlah. Surai merah itu indah, sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, dan pria ini memilih menutupi.

"Bisa gawat jika ada yang mengenaliku."

"Memangnya kau penjahat?"

Ia tertawa penuh. "Aku orang baik, tentu saja. Menurut pandangan anak buahku."

Semi tidak peduli hal itu. Meski menurutnya kalimat pria rubi ini masih belum sempurna dan diperciki enigma. Ia tak ambil pusing. Jalan kaki mereka tergopoh-gopoh. Sesekali memperbaiki letak tangan yang terluka. Namun masih terjerat dalam lingkup kebodohan.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan keluarnya."

"Kita sudah mengitari tiap belokan sekitar sepuluh menit dan baru sekarang kau berkata 'Aku tidak tahu jalan keluarnya,' bagus sekali."

Gerutunya mengusik. Bagai senandung nyanyian serangga yang memekik telinga. Semi benci itu.

"Tinggalkan aku di sini." Pria tersebut melepas galungan lengannya dan kembali bersandar pada sisi dinding bangunan. "Anak buahku pasti akan segera menemukanku."

Semi menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan alis bertaut kencang. Ia benci menjadi diceramahi, dan ia juga menjadi sosok yang tak bisa diandalkan. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Benar. Kau tetaplah di sini. Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, lalu aku akan kembali menemuimu. Kita akan keluar bersama-sama."

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap sebaik itu untuk orang asing sepertiku."

"Kita memang orang asing … untuk satu sama lain. Tapi hati manusia diciptakan untuk saling mengenali, bahkan dalam konteks kau adalah manusia yang tinggal dalam gua."

Ia terkekeh.

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

Kepala Semi mengangguk. Ia melangkah menyisakan punggung untuk si pria asing tadi tatap. Tepat dikala ia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

* * *

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Semi terlampau bodoh untuk dapat tersesat di labirin yang ternyata mampu menguras waktunya lebih banyak (ia juga tak menyangka). Satu jam, mungkin? Baru ia bisa melihat berbagai entitas berlalu-lalang, sedangkan Semi sudah seperti orang gila yang telah berhasil keluar dari teka-teki menyebalkan. Ketika peluhnya terus merebas dan napasnya meraup oksigen lebih banyak dari biasanya, ia dihadapkan janji yang telah ditoreh.

Ia harus kembali membawa pria tadi.

Beruntung Semi adalah orang yang cerdik dan tak ingin tersesat untuk kedua kalinya (karena tentu saja akan menjadi sangat memalukan). Menaruh sobekan perban di setiap sudut belokan sebagai penanda jalan pulang—ayolah ia hanya punya benda itu yang mudah untuk disobek.

Dan bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Bodohnya Semi Eita, ya Tuhan.

Pria itu sudah tidak ada. _Ia_ meninggalkan topi dan balutan perban karya Semi di sana, teronggok. Tanpa pesan, tanpa ucapan maaf. Semi menyipaknya, membuatnya terlempar jauh dan mengenai salah satu tong sampah, membuat suara gaung sebentar dan para kucing berlarian mengeong.

Lantas ia menggerutu sepanjang melangkah keluar, tungkainya menghentak-hentak kesal. Kesal, kesal. Bukan hanya mengenai sikap pria asing tadi, tapi ia juga mengesali kebodohannya yang telah berevolusi dua kali lipat.

Ia kembali ke pantai dengan bibir masih menggerutu. Butir pasir menyapu butnya, menyipaknya arogan, dan Semi Eita tidak peduli, sama sekali. Isi kepala penuh dengan gunung meletus, meledak. Kekesalan berhujung kecewa. Bukan main.

Goshiki Tsutomu mengetahui kehadirannya, sempat terheran mengapa Semi berbalut dengan debu pasir. Ia menghampirinya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dan ia diberi kebisuan ketika Semi hanya berlalu di depannya. Keningnya mengerut penuh tanda tanya, namun urung mengutarakan mengapa. Goshiki membiarkannya dan justru mengekori menaiki geladak kapal.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Semi menghilangkan amarah yang merajai. Pikirannya kembali dingin, kembali waras. Hanya saja, ia tak mungkin membiarkan kekesalan terus menghantui sementara kerumunan kru mendelik tajam padanya seakan mengajak berperang. Tidak, Semi tidak ingin mengambil jalan bunuh diri.

"Semi Eita, benar?" Itu Kawanishi Taichi menghampiri. Masih dengan tubuh tinggi muskular dan poros otot menakjubkan. Padahal rasanya baru Semi tinggal sebentar dan ketampanannya sudah bertambah jauh. Diam-diam Semi menaruh rasa takjub.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Semi mengerjap lebih dulu kemudian mengikuti arah langkah sang perompak. Ia di bawa ke dalam, ada banyak hal yang meraih atensinya, namun ia berhenti pada satu ruangan dengan ubin sederhana. Tergantung hiasan cakar, kerang, dan pernik berbentuk bulat, disusun vertikal di tengah ubinnya. Salah satu alis Semi terangkat.

Kawanishi mengetuk. Seseorang membukakan pintu dan mengintip dari dalam.

"Aku membawa seseorang yang pandai dalam medis," ujar Kawanishi lebih dahulu.

Orang ini memiliki raut lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Kawanishi Taichi, lebih menguar aura gelap yang tak sengaja mengundang bulu kuduk Semi merinding halus. Ia melirik pada pemuda di belakang Kawanishi. Sempat terdiam sebentar.

"Kau yakin, Taichi?" tanyanya penuh telisik.

Kawanishi mengerdikkan pundaknya, "Kita coba saja. Salah siapa membuang dokter kita seminggu yang lalu, tuan Wakatoshi."

"Baiklah," lalu kembali melirik Semi. "Kau masuklah ke dalam—dan Taichi, bantu Kenjiro di belakang, ia kesusahan mengumpulkan mesiu."

"Aye, aye!"

Semi tercekat ketika mata itu menatap padanya sekali lagi.

"Rawat kapten kami sampai sembuh atau kau kami buang ke laut."

Kemalangan jenis apa ini.

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Kawanishi Taichi itu kemudian keluar. Sosoknya begitu tegap dengan rahang yang amat tegas. Pakaiannya compang-camping, Semi yakin dia orang yang tidak peduli dengan gaya, maksudnya siapa yang mengkritisi pakaian seorang bajak laut? Namun pistol yang disimpan dalam kantung berbahan kulit itu sarat akan kegarangan. Coba saja menyenggol, mungkin dahimu akan berhias torsi cantik.

Semi membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, "Permisi." Yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah bangkai kepala kijang yang tergantung di dinding, dua gelas bir, satu gelas anggur berisi rum seperempat.

—dan pria bersurai merah yang menganga. Semi menganga.

Pun takdir terkikik geli.

"Kau bercanda? Kau kapten Shiratorizawa yang kuat itu? Kau Tendou Satori? Jangan melucu tuan." Semi meremeh, ia melipat tangannya, "Kau itu lemah, terkena sayatan belati saja kau merintih seperti bayi."

"Dengar ya, kalau saja kau tidak pernah menolongku dan membalut lukaku dengan perban jadulmu, mungkin—"

"Mungkin apa?"

Mendadak sisi tajam pedang itu beralih tepat di depan leher Semi Eita.

Kerongkongan meneguk ludah.

Mata rubinya memandang sengit bagai tombak menghunus tajam. Semi tertegun.

"Mungkin kau sudah menjadi potongan-potongan dadu saat ini." Ia mundur, membalut pedangnya kembali. "Kami tidak suka berhutang budi, kecuali jika kami telah membalasnya. Kau pernah menolongku dan aku paham mengapa kau kesal padaku."

Tendou Satori kembali menatapnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka jika ucapanku dipotong. Biasanya aku akan meminta Wakatoshi menembak."

Tangannya sigap berada di sisi kanan Semi, merungku dalam penjara tubuh dengan netranya sebagai pengawas prima.

"Aku adalah kapten Shiratorizawa kelima dan bersyukurlah kau, aku tidak seganas pendahuluku. Tapi jika kau macam-macam, kau mati. Mengerti?"

Yang membuat lawannya mengangguk.

Tendou menghela napasnya. Beralih menuju kursi dan menorehkan bokongnya di sana, meraih rumnya kemudian meneguknya dalam satu kali tenggak. "Omong-omong, bagaimana Taichi menemukanmu?"

"Aku berniat menjadi anak buah kapal Shiratorizawa."

"Dan kau sudah berurusan langsung dengan kaptennya. Beruntung sekali."

Hal itu membuat bibir Semi mengucur kekehan. Tendou melirik padanya. "Kemarilah. Kau diminta mengobatiku, kan? Lakukanlah sekali lagi."

Bibir Semi merekah senyum. Ia mendekat dan duduk pada kursi persis di samping sang kapten. Tasnya terlepas dari tubuh dan Semi mengeluarkan perban sekali lagi. Matanya jatuh kepada Tendou yang mengamati dirinya lekat.

"Kau yakin ingin dibalut perban jadul lagi?"

Tendou, dengan bibir khasnya, mengukir cengiran di sana. "Tentu saja."

Lalu ia membiarkan Semi melayaninya. Penuh dengan ketekunan, jauh lebih lembut jika dibandingkan dengan yang pertama, mungkin karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan saat itu. Tendou memperhatikan, dalam. Menelusuri rupanya dalam jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang … cukup rupawan."

Tawa Semi mengalun halus laksana senandung petikkan harpa. Dimana orang akan ikut bahagia mendengarnya, sementara Semi menjadi pionir dalam menciptakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Seperti mukjizat. Tendou mengakui ia sendiri adalah sosok yang cukup buta dengan apa itu kata bahagia. Definisi bahagia menurutnya adalah berhasil menemukan lokasi harta karun, berhasil merebut kapal pelayar lain, berhasil melewati badai di tengah lautan lepas, atau mendengar sorakan kemenangan para awak kapalnya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa bahagia dapat sekasual itu. Hanya tawa. Dari bibir Semi. Ditambah poin malu-malu dan rona merah muda tipis.

Apa ini? Tendou lupa sensasi ini. Ia adalah kapten berdarah dingin yang sudah mengecap pahit asin pengalaman bermaritim. Apa ini? Ia lupa. Apa ini?

"Selesai."

Tendou mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. "Lumayan. Kau memang pandai—siapa namamu?"

"Semi Eita."

"Eita."

Semi mengangguk ketika sang kapten menyebutkan namanya. "Benar, kapten Satori."

_Apa ini?_

Ornamen kayu meranti merah berwarna merah tua kecoklatan mengalihkan atensi Semi kemudian. Ia berdiri, mendekat pada sisi dinding. Disentuhnya perlahan dengan tatapan takjub dan bibir terbuka sedikit. Salah satu benda berharga lain menariknya. Itu adalah lemari kaca berisi puluhan gelas, dari yang bertangkai kaki hingga yang tidak. Semi terpongah lama-lama. Matanya menelisik kesana-kemari.

"Ruanganmu megah sekali kapten," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kita minum dengan gelas _brandy_ ini sebagai upahku merawatmu?"

Ketika Tendou mempersilahkannya, ia segera membuka pintu dan mengambil dua gelas _brandy_ dengan ukuran pinggiran yang lebih lebar. Rautnya tampak riang dan Tendou senang akan hal itu.

"Bersulang."

Centingan ujung gelas yang beradu menjadi pembuka acara minum kecil-kecilan mereka. Tendou menyesap rumnya sedikit kemudian melirik Semi yang menenggak hingga tuntas. Bahkan setelah selesai, ia sempat saja mengalun nada puas.

"Eita."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak biasa mengucap seperti ini, tapi terima kasih. Sebagai kapten Shiratorizawa, dengan segala hormat aku menerimamu sebagai kru medis kami."

Semi tersenyum lebar, "Padahal aku lebih baik menjadi nahkoda, kapten. Aku juga pintar dalam navigasi, kau tahu."

"Wow, kau benar-benar multi talenta."

"Berbanggalah, kapten! Hahaha!"

Dan pria itu mabuk. Tak ayal membuat Tendou mencapnya sebagai seseorang yang payah.

Ada ketukkan dari luar pintu.

"Siapa?"

Ialah 'Tangan Kanannya' yang membuka pintu dari luar. Terheran-heran sebentar dengan pria di depan kaptennya yang tengah bermabuk ria.

"Ah, Wakatoshi. Angkat jangkar, kita akan berangkat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dia dan satu lagi di luar sana?"

"Bawa saja. Toh, kalau tidak berguna, kau bisa tinggal melemparnya ke laut."

"Kau yakin kapten?"

Tendou memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

* * *

Kelopaknya yang berat terangkat perlahan. Bias cahaya seketika memasuki kornea dan Semi dibuatnya mengerjap berulang kali. Ia meragukan pandangannya. Karena seingatnya, ia berada di ruangan berornamen meranti merah cantik dan kepala kijang bertengger hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah bilik kecil, dengan dinding sarat akan seni dan artifisial, sementara tubuhnya merebah pada kasur ukuran _single-size_ dengan selimut tebal bernada burgundi.

Ia tidak pernah merasa semewah ini selama hidupnya. Pun ketika tubuhnya seakan terombang-ambing. Bagai berada di atas kapal yang tengah melaju di samudera lepas. Dari jendela dengan bentuk torsi sempurna di sana, Semi mampu melihat terjangan ombak biru, gejolak awan serta burung camar yang berterbangan. Yang begitu indah. Yang pada akhirnya membuat kedua bola matanya membeliak.

Buru-buru Semi menghempas selimutnya dan berjalan naik ke atas geladak utama. Ia memperoleh tatapan para awak yang lain namun ia tidak peduli.

Hingga angin laut menerpa surai abu-abunya sementara cahaya semakin silau dari atas sini.

"Eita! Kau sudah bangun!"

Goshiki menghampirinya dengan semangat yang masih belum luntur. "Katanya kau diterima sebagai kru medis, ya? Selamat!"

Semi tidak menjawab dan kembali menghiraukannya. Sosok bertopi segitiga di dekat _bowsprit_ sanalah yang ia tuju. Pria itu memandang ke depan dengan teropong tergenggam pada tangan kanannya. Surai merahnya berkibar ke belakang dan Semi tahu benar pria itu.

"Satori!" Semi menarik pundaknya dan membawanya menghadap pada kedua mata. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlayar? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?"

"Ugh, kau ini memang penuh pertanyaan." Ia menepis tangan Semi. "Lalu kenapa? Itu hakku sebagai kapten. Apa aku harus sengaja membangunkanmu lalu berkata: 'Selamat pagi, Eita. Tidurmu nyenyak? Kita akan segera berlayar.' Memangnya kau kaptennya?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku bahkan belum sempat berpamitan dengan temanku!"

Pria bernetra rubi justru tertawa remeh. "Astaga. Eita, Eita," menghadap lagi ke depan, menutup sebelah netra dan memasang teropongnya. "Kau itu telah menjadi bajak laut. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan bajak laut?"

Sedangkan Semi membisu.

Teropongnya jatuh kembali. Menutup kedua matanya, menghirup aroma kesukaannya.

"Kau akan dicari. Kepalamu akan dihargai sebuah rumah. Setidaknya itu yang akan kau dapatkan setelah bergabung dengan bajak laut, apalagi Shiratorizawa. Mengemban nama besar bukan berarti menjadi idola. Tapi karena selalu menjadi buah bibir para pendendam."

Ia menengok lelaki di sampingnya yang masih beraut tidak percaya. Seperti sebuah refleksi, begitu pula yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kapal yang sama oleh kapten yang berbeda pada masa lampau. Keraguan. Ketakutan. Bimbang. Dilema. Ada banyak pemikiran negatif berlalu-lalang meneriakkan aspirasi. Maka dari itu Tendou mengerti, sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana pun yang akan terjadi di waktu depan adalah misteri. Sekarang kau adalah anak buahku dan tanggung jawabku. Pilihanmu hanya tetap di sini atau terjun ke laut."

Itu adalah pilihan yang berat. Tidak ada yang lebih baik. Sama-sama mengindikasikan kematian. Mati dan mati. Semi dibuatnya berpikir keras, meski rautnya masih terlihat tegang.

Dan ia mengambil kematian dengan jangka waktu yang masih penuh dengan misteri.

"Aku akan tetap di sini."

Intonasinya mantap. Satu kali tarikan napas. Hingga menukikkan bibir lawannya, merubahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Kapten! Ada kapal asing dari _aft_!*"

Lelaki bersurai tembaga dengan potongan poni unik ke dua sisi menghampiri kapten Shiratorizawa. Ia menerangkan dan menunjuk ke arah buritan kapal. Lantas Tendou berlari dan memasang teropongnya kembali.

Masih bayang-bayang, namun Tendou tahu persis bendera yang berkibar pada _mainmast_ -nya di sana itu. Warna toska yang menari diterpa angin laut serta lambang tengkorak-tulang saling bersilang. Tendou tahu benar.

Itu Aoba Johsai. Sebuah konstelasi yang ia anggap musuh bebuyutan juga sobat lama. Ia menurunkan teropongnya. Memandang jauh dengan tatapan bengis. Tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram halus luka pada lengan kanannya. Teringat kembali bagaimana luka itu terjadi.

"Satori."

Hanya beberapa detik ia melamun, atensi Tendou Satori dihampiri oleh sang pendatang baru. Lelaki rupawan yang berani memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel kapten. Irisnya bernada coklat dan menenangkan.

"Hm?"

Semi meraih pundaknya, meremasnya sedikit, "Ada apa?"

Tendou masih menyaksikan siraman ombak dan kapal yang terombang-ambing dari kejauhan sana.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tendou menengoknya. Diam. Lalu berlalu dan berteriak buru-buru pada awak kapalnya.

"Siapkan senjata kalian! Kita kedatangan tamu!" Tangannya menghampiri pundak Kawanishi, "Bawa dia ke dalam. Jaga dia."

Kemudian lengan Semi segera ditarik dan di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan kapten untuk kedua kalinya. "Hei, apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau beritahu aku?"

Kawanishi sudah ingin menutup pintu namun kembali ditahan. Ia ragu-ragu. "Seperti yang kau dengar kami kedatangan tamu. Kau akan aman di sini, lagipula mereka tidak akan menembakkan meriam."

"MERI—APA?!"

Namun pria itu menutup pintu ruang kaptennya rapat-rapat. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Semi Eita yang masih terlalu asing yang keadaan seperti ini. Ia seperti orang bodoh, seperti orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia benci sekali.

Berikutnya terdengar suara tembakan pistol sekali dan segalanya seperti runtuh. Dadanya bergemuruh dan yang bisa Semi lakukan hanya celingukan meratapi kedunguan. Perannya sebagai kru medis benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya seperti anak bawang. Ketegangan menyelimutinya, tangannya saling terpagut berisi keringat dingin. Dalam hati berdoa semoga segalanya tetap baik-baik saja.

Ruang dengarnya menangkap berbagai gema. Teriak dua orang yang sedang beradu, dentingan pedang, sementara goresan ombak menyipak kapal masih yang lebih mendominasi. Semi menunggu dengan bersedekap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan. Sekali lagi menyalahkan diri sebagai sosok yang tidak berguna.

Lalu sunyi dan pintu pun diketuk.

Pemuda bernama Goshiki menjemputnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ia meneguk ludahnya sebentar, "Ada sedikit percekcokan tapi sudah tak apa."

Tungkainya satu per satu menaiki tangga kayu hingga menuju geladak atas. Ketika ia sampai, segala ketegangan yang tadi menghampiri seakan lenyap secara ajaib. Sebuah sekunar berbendera khas bajak laut di sebelah kiri terparkir dengan adanya jembatan penyambung dengan Guess Monster. Semi mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Dekat haluan, berdiri Tendou dengan seseorang bertopi segitiga. Mereka berdiskusi. Tidak ada senyum.

"Hei, kau." Pria bertubuh tinggi yang menjabat sebagai tangan kanan sang kapten menghampiri, "Tolong kau obati kru Aoba Johsai di sana itu."

Semi mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah telunjuk pria tadi. Pada seorang lelaki bersurai karamel, tampan, dan berdarah. Lantas buru-buru ia menghampiri.

"Tuan, izinkan saya mengobati tuan. Mari masuk ke dalam."

Mata lelaki itu meniliknya sinis. Wajahnya begitu elok dengan ekspresi merengut pada bibir merahnya. Ia tidak menjawab namun sekian detik berlalu kelopaknya masih saja menyipit.

"Kalau kubilang aku tidak mau?"

Tidak lagi. Tidak keras kepala lagi.

"Saya mohon tuan, anda tengah terluka."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Pasti Ushiwaka yang memintamu, 'kan? Aku. Tidak. Mau. Ini sudah menjadi ganjaranku."

Semi bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Ushiwaka, mungkin mereka berdua memiliki sejarah yang kelam hingga lelaki rupawan ini lebih memilih mengeringkan darahnya daripada mengobati. Tapi itu tidak penting.

"Baiklah, kalau anda tidak mau ke dalam. Tunggu di sini." Semi buru-buru mengambil peralatannya sedangkan si lelaki hanya diam sembari memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi hanya diam ketika Semi dengan lembut membalut lukanya. Sesekali melirik heran. Kemungkinan besar bertanya-tanya darimana Shiratorizawa menemukan pemuda berbakat sepertinya, juga dengan kerendahan hati yang tak dimiliki semua orang. Ia berbicara mengenai Shiratorizawa. Dengan kapten super garang dan tangan kanan yang menyeramkan, bagaimana bisa ada sebuah oasis dalam jurang kegelapan?

Ia semakin iri.

"Kemarin aku melukai kaptenmu … dan hari ini ia meminta timbal balik."

Semi menatapnya. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak gemetar.

"Jadi aku menerima luka ini."

Sekilas, ada nada sedih _di sana_.

Semi mengikat balutannya pelan-pelan, mengikat setiap ujungnya cantik membentuk sebuah pita. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau melukai kapten?"

"Karena dia menjengkelkan! Mulutnya itu seperti tong kosong!" celetuk dengan intonasi yang meninggi. "—dan … dan aku langsung mencoba menikamnya. Itupun setelah melihat kondisi dia yang sangat lengah dengan tidak membawa senjata apapun. Pertemuan kemarin berakhir kacau … gara-gara aku."

Bajak laut memang mengerikan. Kesal saja mainnya tikam-menikam. Sayang, Semi sudah terlanjut menceburkan diri ke lubang hitam.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Semi Eita."

Lelaki itu mengelus balutan rapi karya Semi. "Aku Oikawa Tooru. Dan yang mengobrol dengan si bangsat di sana itu adalah kapten kami, Iwaizumi Hajime. Tadinya aku selalu mencap Shiratorizawa adalah kumpulan para brengsek, maksudku Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Ia menatap lekat Semi Eita.

"Tapi kau, kau seperti mutiara di sini. Sedangkan mereka hanyalah seonggok tahi kerang."

Sungguh, Semi benar-benar tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuat lelaki Oikawa Tooru ini begitu membenci Shiratorizawa. Tapi mungkin begitulah persahabatan antar perompak. Mungkin? Semi belum belajar dengan giat mengenai bajak laut sepenuhnya.

Seorang lelaki lain menghampirinya,"Tooru, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini." Oikawa Tooru lalu beranjak berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. "Eita, sampai jumpa."

Dan dia memberi kecupan dari jauh. Semi tertohok diam-diam.

"Baru sebentar saja kalian sudah seakrab itu. Pesonamu memang luar biasa." Tendou menyambar atensi Semi secara mendadak. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di samping Semi dengan tangan yang dilipat.

Kapal Aoba Johsai mengarung pergi. Membawa haluannya menjauh dari Shiratorizawa ke arah yang lain, mempertontonkan buritan kapal untuk Semi lihat sebagai penghibur mata selain warna biru yang mendominasi.

Warna toska itu semakin tipis sampai-sampai Semi harus menyipit untuk sekadar melihatnya.

Kepalanya kemudian berisi pertanyaan.

_Beginikah bajak laut itu?_

* * *

Semi Eita bukanlah seorang insomnia, tapi malam ini kelopak matanya benar-benar tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama dan hal itu cukup menjengkelkan baginya. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan. Ketegangan yang ia alami pagi hari hingga senja menjelang tidak bisa diumpamakan dengan benda apapun di alam semesta. Karena perasaan tersebut justru sebesar alam semesta itu sendiri.

Sebagai seorang 'pegawai baru' yang masih (amat) sangat buta dengan apa saja yang dilakukan kelompok bajak laut, Semi hampir berubah jabatan dari juru medis menjadi babu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana kapal ini akan berhenti berlayar. Entah ke daratan mana, Semi saja tak tahu.

Beberapa hal ia pelajari sedikit hari ini. Bajak laut memanglah sosok yang menyeramkan. Mereka tak segan menghunus senjata untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang dapat kau ajak belajar bersama. Di sisi lain, menjadi awak kapal bukan tentang modal otot atau wajah sangar semata. Otak pun harus encer. Semi dapat mengambil contoh (ia sudah hampir menghapal beberapa kru) Shirabu Kenjiro yang dinobatkan sebagai seorang navigator. Ia langsung dapat mengetahui posisi kapal dari peta laut. Ia juga, mengenai komunikasi arah, memiliki istilah-istilah sendiri, seperti; _fore**_ , _aft_ , dan lainnya, hanya itu yang pernah Semi dengar.

Sang kapten memiliki tangan kanan yang sangat pandai bertemput. Ushijima Wakatoshi adalah idola semua orang. Lelaki tegap itu kadang menjadi direktur arah kapal, mengatur kru, dan pernah Semi tangkap dari gossip awak kapal lainnya, Ushijima bersedia memimpin pertempuran bahkan menggantikan kapten jika kapten terluka atau terbunuh. Loyal. Tentu saja Tendou Satori mengangkatnya sebagai bawahan yang paling dipercaya.

Sedangkan Semi Eita sebagai kru medis sudah berbuat apa? Mengobati luka sayatan pada lengan kanan kapten Shiratorizawa. Itu saja. Plus kru kapal lain, kalau itu termasuk dalam hitungan. Siapkah Semi dengan keadaan yang lebih menegangkan dikemudian hari? Tangannya hanya dua. Siapkah ia menyelamatkan nyawa semua orang yang ada di kapal mengagumkan ini?

Siapkah Semi?

Kemudian matanya terpejam. Tetap tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang, ikut lambung oleh deburan ombak malam. Biasanya Semi akan segera terlelap namun kali ini seperti ada yang menghambat. Entah apa itu.

Dibawanya duduk. Selimut kremnya turun mengucu hingga ke paha. Kasurnya sekarang tidak seempuk kemarin dengan penghangat bernada burgundi menyelimuti tubuhnya, tidak lagi. Ia sekarang hanya berada di dalam sebuah bilik kecil. Masih terbilang mewah, karena beberapa awak kapal lain justru tidur dengan tempat tidur gantung.

Semi melangkah keluar membawa selimutnya sebagai penghangat kecil-kecilan. Sekadar mencari angin di luar, siapa tahu kantuknya menghampiri.

Alunan dengkuran bagai sebuah orkestra. Goshiki Tsutomu yang juga pegawai baru seperti dirinya ikut mendengkur, layaknya perompak sejati. Ia tidur pada tempat tidur gantung dengan sangat nyenyak. Saat ia melangkahi tangga dan dapat melihat keadaan di luar, seseorang duduk bersandar pada tiang layar ketiga dengan dua botol rum di sisinya.

"Kapten Satori?"

Buru-buru lelaki itu menengok, "Ah, Eita," lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?"

Semi mendekap tubuhnya ketika angin laut menghempas, membuat selimutnya sedikit berkibar ke belakang. Ia menghampiri, "Kapten sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku memang sulit tidur," sambarnya. Menggeser duduknya sedikit agar Semi mendapat ruang sandaran. "Rum?"

"Boleh."

Semi mengingat kembali gelas _brandy_ itu. Tangannya meraihnya ketika Tendou memberikan dan kembali menenggak dalah satu kali tegukan.

"Kalau kau meminum sebar-bar itu, tidak usah menggunakan gelas." Tendou menyerahkan botol rum lainnya. "Minum langsung dari sini saja, bodoh."

Tanpa basa-basi, Semi membuka penutup kayu yang menjegal bibir botol dan menenggaknya dua kali. Tak lupa alunan nada puas setelahnya. Matanya melirik Tendou yang hanya bersandar tanpa menyentuh rumnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melamun? Kau sakit?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau itu selalu saja banyak tanya, huh? Semi Eita?"

Matanya berotasi, "Lupakan saja kalau begitu."

Pada akhirnya ia ikut bersandar tepat di samping sang kapten yang terpejam. Kepalanya menengadah.

"Kapten, kapten, lihat! Langitnya indah sekali. Ada banyak bintang!" tunjuk Semi semangat.

Tendou menggumam, matanya masih berpejam. "Ya, aku sudah lihat."

"Buka matamu, kapten Satori! Jangan sia-siakan momen langka ini!"

Jahil, Semi berusaha membuka kelopak sang kapten yang menutup. Membuat wajahnya tampak lucu.

"Eita—tunggu, iya! Iya! Aku membuka mataku! Astaga, kau ini,"gerutu Tendou dan ikut memandangi bintang. "Biasa saja."

"Apa momen seperti ini sudah terlampau sering bagimu?"

Tendou diam. Ia memilih bersitatap dengan lawannya. "Ya. Aku sudah biasa," _melihatnya sendirian_.

Semi bergumam, mengarahkan duduknya lebih dekat hingga menyentuh lengan kaptennya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan nada kesepian pada ucapanmu." Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lawannya, "Kau baik-baik saja, kapten?"

Senyap.

Semi meliriknya, melirik rupa itu, diperindah oleh surai merah yang kerap kali menari. Matanya tegas menghadap ke depan. Heran, Semi kemudian menegap dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Kapten?"

Tendou jawab menatapnya. Ada ilusi menakjubkan di sela desir napas.

Tangan sang kapten berangsek menarik dasi lawannya dan membawanya mendekat. Iris saling bertemu dan napas Semi tercekat kuat-kuat. Ujung hidung bersua, begitu dekat, bahkan bibir atas itu sesekali tersentuh satu sama lain. Bintik keringat menetes satu-satu, dari kening turun ke rahang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" udara dari dalam mulutnya menemui gamblang bibir di depannya. "Kau sudah menarikku mendekat dan tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi penakut?"

Yang justru membuat Tendou menggeram.

"Semi Eita, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Ia memagutnya, merasakan ketegangan pada bibir yang ia cium, kemudian perlahan melunak. Ciumannya telah diterima dan Tendou tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkannya. Bergerak pelan-pelan, mengecupnya penuh dengan komposisi romantis. Tendou melepas sebentar.

Mereka seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Namun, mata sang lelaki elok berposisi kru medis yang terbuka sayu setelah terpejam kenikmatan seperti berkata lain.

Bisa gila juga ia lama-lama.

Kembali Tendou mencium. Menjalar ke rahang, mengecupnya di sana, lalu kembali lagi pada bibir yang merekah. Dalam, lebih dalam. Hingga Semi tak sengaja terengah manja dan Tendou segera mencengkeram surai keabuan miliknya. Tendou dapat merasakan pundaknya disentuh, kemudian berpindah pada kedua pipi yang ikut bergerak. Tautan itu berubah sengit dan Semi harus rela menjadi yang didominasi.

Semi menengadah. Lehernya menjadi mainan sang kapten yang kegirangan menorehkan kecupan serta isapan nakal. Kerap suara lenguhan mengundang geraman Tendou, lelaki itu seperti binatang liar. Pandangan Semi buram, kelopaknya begitu berat. Ia merintih ketika gigi itu menggigiti sensual. Memilih membawa lengan lemahnya mendekap tubuh kaptennya.

Pikirannya memutih. Tendou terlalu banyak mendominasi, Semi bahkan tak sempat melakukan apapun dan mengesali kenapa bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Ia berakhir mencengkeram pundak lawannya ketika dasi yang ia pakai dilepas paksa dan bahunya kembali dikecup. Tubuhnya seakan menerima segala perlakuan oleh Tendou Satori.

Tendou menghadapnya lagi, menatapnya, menelusuri keinginan yang terbaca jelas pada masing-masing netra. Diciumnya kelopaknya dan kembali memagut.

Semi merebah pada lantai geladak yang dingin. Matanya yang sayu menghadap langsung pada bintang yang menyaksikan dirinya dirajai. Di atasnya, Tendou merangkak dengan jemari berangsur meraba. Semi mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak menolaknya, sungguh. Semi justru menyenangi. Dusta jika ia berkata ia enggan melakukan yang lebih jauh dari ini. Digagahi oleh kapten Shiratorizawa memang tidak pernah terpikiran olehnya sebelumnya. Bersenggama di atas geladak kapal ditemani ribuan bintang yang Semi yakini masing-masingnya menoreh rona merah.

Tendou bergerak dan Semi melaungkan alunan indah dari bibirnya.

* * *

Stereotipnya, bajak laut digambarkan sebagai sekelompok pria garang dengan penutup mata sebelah, wajah sengit, kaki atau tangan palsu yang akan diganti dengan kait atau tongkat, sementara salah satu bahunya bertengger burung kakak tua. Di atas ubun-ubunnya biasanya berhias topi segitiga, bandana berbagai warna kelabu dan anting pada daun telinga. Sosoknya segera berubah menjadi tokoh dongeng yang menyeramkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Shiratorizawa?

Mereka mengelak semua penampilan murahan itu dan segala rumor yang beredar mengenai mereka tak sepenuhnya benar. Karena kenyataannya, sang kapten bukan selalu yang terkuat, ia justru dirundung kesepian yang mendalam. Awak kapalnya sangat gila. Yakin?

Yang Semi Eita lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah sebuah satu kesatuan, sebuah keluarga yang loyal.

Kadangkala mereka memang sangat ambisius jika tentang merampok hasil dagang kapal lain atau menelusuri peta harta karun. Jiwa mereka tetaplah seolah perompak. Seperti binatang buas, dilatih jinak sekalipun mereka masih tetap memiliki insting liarnya. Tapi mereka rela bersimbah darah demi menyelamatkan kru mereka yang ditawan atau menyelamatkan kapal yang ingin dijarah.

Dan yang paling Semi sukai adalah ketika ia berdiri di dekat _bowsprit_ , menengadah pada embus angin yang menyapu tubuhnya, terpejam dan menghirup aroma laut yang menenangkan, sementara di sampingnya ada sang kapten berdiri memantau arah haluan dengan teropongnya—

"Mangsa baru, Eita. Ada kapal dagang milik Inggris."

"Sebelum itu, lepaskan tanganmu dari bokongku, kapten Satori."

—yah, kecuali yang satu ini.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arah belakang kapal
> 
> **Arah depan kapal
> 
> tensemi kedua saya dan saya ngetiknya kebablasan. dipersembahkan buat tendou satori yang berulang tahun tanggal 20 mei kemarin. selamat ulang tahun, ayamku.


End file.
